<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《小程随笔》 by beifengchui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705252">《小程随笔》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beifengchui/pseuds/beifengchui'>beifengchui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all鑫, 文鑫, 祺鑫, 逸鑫</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beifengchui/pseuds/beifengchui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《小程随笔》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*第二人生背景</p><p> </p><p>一、『程以清日记』 </p><p> </p><p>2010年7月23日<br/>他走了。</p><p> </p><p>2010年7月25日<br/>对不起。</p><p> </p><p>2010年8月1日<br/>我会忘了你吗？</p><p> </p><p>2010年9月15日<br/>我以后能做什么呢？可能我得做些什么。</p><p> </p><p>2010年10月24日<br/>三儿来了。<br/>他打了我。</p><p> </p><p>2010年10月25日<br/>他好像没死。最近我总能感受到他。<br/>他好像在跟我说话。</p><p> </p><p>2010年10月27日<br/>哥，不用担心我，我在这边很好。</p><p> </p><p>2010年10月29日<br/>哥，我什么都不需要。你好好的。</p><p> </p><p>2010年10月31日<br/>为什么死的不是我。</p><p> </p><p>2010年11月3日<br/>哥哥死了。</p><p> </p><p>2010年11月4日<br/>今天开始我是程以鑫。哥哥，以后我会让每个人都知道你的名字。</p><p> </p><p>2010年11月20日<br/>三儿来了，他看我眼神有点奇怪。</p><p> </p><p>2010年12月25日<br/>给三儿过生日，傻逼17了。</p><p> </p><p>2011年6月8日<br/>今天见到一个很奇怪的人，他叫简亓。</p><p> </p><p>2011年11月5日<br/>准备去北京，开始新的生活。<br/>我答应简亓了，因为简亓说我会爱上表演的。<br/>他说，表演的最高境界是你自己都不你自己是谁。<br/>我想。的确是的。</p><p> </p><p>2013年5月6日<br/>生活确实很难，但简亓对我很好。哥，你不用担心。</p><p> </p><p>2017年10月<br/>我见到达夏了。他看我的眼神好奇怪。<br/>他应该也很想哥哥吧。</p><p> </p><p>2017年11月24日<br/>今天拍了威亚戏。哥哥。我好想你。</p><p> </p><p>2018年1月11日<br/>跟达夏合作了一部戏。<br/>他很有野心。</p><p> </p><p>2018年3月5日<br/>接了个新本子，简亓说也许会对我的事业有重大意义。</p><p> </p><p>2018年8月10日</p><p>达夏今天也没有回来。说实话我是有些想他的。但我不应该。他应该是哥哥的。</p><p>我今天所有的一切都是从哥哥手里抢来的。</p><p>如果哥哥还在会不会怪我啊。我占据了他的一切。</p><p>我坐在沙发上看电视，是他演的。他在里面的很反常的演了个警察，我真的第一次看他演这种正义角色，好帅气。我曲着腿把自己圈起来，陷在沙发里，这样会让我觉得很安全，我低头看我的膝盖，像是一朵花被捣碎在里面，我挖开看里面的血好红啊，但我觉得好美丽，像红月亮。</p><p>红河水缓缓流淌，我闭上眼就能听见林间鸟鸣，泉水叮咚。我走进小潭里，水流轻柔地漫过我的双腿，鱼儿摇着尾巴游到我身边，亲吻我的膝盖，舔舐我的疮口，痛苦中我感到一阵电闪雷鸣。</p><p>下雨了。</p><p>我被淋湿了。</p><p> </p><p>2018年8月21日</p><p>达夏昨天又打了我。我觉得我还是挺乖的，不知道为什么他总是对我态度很不好。昨天他把我的手和腿绑到床上，勒得我好难受，今天醒来痛的要死，手臂上都是淤青，不知道又对我做了什么。</p><p>其实有时候，我觉得他对我挺好的。比如他在厨房给我做蛋糕的时候。或者在床上亲我的时候。</p><p>大多数时候我不知道自己为什么活着。只有在他身边我尚且觉得自己还算一个人。</p><p>虽然我有时候有点想不通。但我能知道，我的人生大概是不怎么顺畅的。</p><p> </p><p>2018年9月10日<br/>不知道为什么，达夏不去拍戏了，每天在家里守着我。他是怕我又跑了吗？我怎么会跑，只要我离开他的视线他就会打我，我真的怕了。</p><p> </p><p>2018年9月26日<br/>达夏想带我去医院，他一定是又想用各种各样的药来折磨我。</p><p> </p><p>2018年10月5日</p><p>每次他进来的时候，我都能感到满满的充盈。<br/>狂风暴雨般的顶弄里，我仿佛像被雨滴砸的摇摇摆摆的垂叶，喘气的间隙我抬头舔裹他的耳垂，亲吻他的脸颊，他的热气就呼在我的脖颈，拥着他我就像是拥住了整个人间。好像，这个世界也不是那么无情。在他的雨露喷射进我的叶茎时，我的叶子又摆了起来，接着我的指甲似乎划破了他，但其实我是没有指甲的，我把他的闷哼视作对我感到满意的夸奖。他软嫩的舌头舔舐过我的睫毛，带走眼泪滴下时的温热，他宽厚的肩膀罩住我，我像条鱼儿钻进他的怀里，认真对他说。</p><p>达夏，我真的好爱你。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2018年10月18日<br/>我好像看见哥哥了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二、『旅途』</p><p> </p><p>敖三和简亓来的时候程以清在睡觉，敖三拍门那震天响的声音使得达夏以最快的速度奔向门口，达夏又一次认真思考该如何让敖三掌握按门铃的技巧，但他实在懒得跟人说话，尤其是两个老男人。</p><p> </p><p>达夏开门只甩个他们一个背影，“进来吧。”他嗓音里带着少年人特有的沙涩，以及只有老男人才能听出来的纵欲过度的暗哑。当然脖子上显而易见的暗红的印记也表示他们的推断显然为真。</p><p> </p><p>“他在睡觉。”达夏落座即言。</p><p> </p><p>简亓微笑挑眉表示了然，接着便泰然自若的开始翻看茶几上的杂志，愣是把一本娱乐杂志读出了今日财经的严肃。</p><p> </p><p>敖三则是进来后就坐在沙发上面无表情，冷着脸活像一尊雕像，配上门口的两个保镖，达夏觉得黑老大交易的场面也不过如此了。其实敖三不是不想问，只是苦于怎么张口，他始终觉得如果程以清的身边必须有一个人定义为“特殊”，这个人只能是他，结果今年平空里冒出来一个达夏，打乱了他所有的计划，也击碎了他的美梦。</p><p> </p><p>“我想把他带走。”敖三酝酿许久终于轻轻说道，这其实是敖三一直想做的，敖三一直觉得程以清是他在这个世界的责任，可是现在有人在他面前用两百倍的扩音器告诉他，程以清不再需要他了。</p><p> </p><p>“敖三你是不是搞错了，这么多年了他一直跟着我。”简亓在杂志后面冷冷张口。</p><p> </p><p>达夏沉默，程以清在里面睡觉，而他在世界上最亲密的三个人就坐在外面客厅里，像在讨论衣服一样讨论着他的归属。</p><p> </p><p>达夏觉得这一切很讽刺，少年人特有的莽撞和直率让达夏想到就说出口，“他不是我们的商品。你们才弄错了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>程以清醒了以后就喊达夏，像是刚出生时寻找妈妈的雏鸟。</p><p> </p><p>他穿着一件宽大的T恤光着脚走出卧室，脚步声被地毯吸净所以没有声音，仿佛是飘过来的幽灵。简亓慢慢放下手里的杂志抬眼看他，他又瘦了。敖三轻轻咳嗽了一声，对门口的两个人摆了摆手，两人立刻退出门外。敖三看见程以清的腿从眼前白晃晃的闪过，伴随着一声小猫一样的嘤咛，“达夏......”</p><p> </p><p>下一秒达夏就伸出双手把程以清搂进怀里，摸他的头发，“怎么不睡了？”又皱眉似是埋怨，双手包起程以清的脚，“鞋子也不穿。”</p><p> </p><p>“自己睡好无聊呀。”程以清撒娇，声音里是任何人都能听出的依赖和亲密，“没事儿，我脚不凉，嘿嘿。”</p><p> </p><p>程以清抽出脚又翻转了一下身体，靠着达夏肩头躺下来，雪白修长的腿搭在沙发边缘，顺直且长，肌肉紧实。简亓不禁想起他们最初那几年居无定所的时候，每到夜晚他们相拥而眠，他熟悉程以清的身体，他知道程以清的每一寸肌肤，哪里最敏感，哪里会变得通红，他只是遗憾，那段时光似乎已经很远了，他也遗憾，那双莹白的腿上现在只有伤疤和淤青。</p><p> </p><p>虽然大部分显然是旧伤，已经结痂，伤口边缘微微泛红，新长出的肉把痂顶起来，中间的紫色像是坚硬的壳。比较严重的是膝盖处，应该是被人为地把皮肉掀起来，马上要长出来的肉被扯开，旧伤口上又撕裂出新的口子，渗着血珠，流下来的血顺着大腿有点干涸，像红色的纸屑。随着程以清翻身还能看到肚子处也有一些淤青，但斑驳伤口间又夹杂着几处啃咬过的暧昧红色印记，给这具本就魅惑的身体增添了一丝靡乱之感。</p><p> </p><p>“他们是谁呀？”程以清似乎才看见他们，眨巴着眼睛问。</p><p> </p><p>“这是三哥，简哥。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦。”</p><p> </p><p>很显然程以清已经开始忘记一些事情，虽然大家不知道这是在变好还是在变坏。</p><p> </p><p>情况还会变的更糟吗？简亓想。</p><p> </p><p>应该不会更坏了。</p><p> </p><p>敖三觉得程以清似乎真的很喜欢达夏，程以清就像没看见简亓和敖三一样，无数次打断他们的谈话，把达夏要说的话隐没在口齿之间，旁若无人的跟达夏亲吻，以至于鲜红的嘴唇都有点肿了起来，最后终于好像是累了，才在达夏旁边睡沉了。</p><p> </p><p>“我先把他抱进去。”达夏把程以清抱回卧室，程以清在达夏怀里小小的，很轻，就像刚出生的婴儿。</p><p> </p><p>“他还是自残吗？”等达夏出来，敖三问他。</p><p> </p><p>“但他在好转，你们也应该看到了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那手腕上的淤青怎么弄的，那不是他会自残的部位。”简亓问。</p><p> </p><p>“前段时间他有点控制不住，我就下手重了点，有时候绑一晚上。”</p><p> </p><p>“还有，为什么他现在连我也认不出来了？”敖三坐直了问达夏，他一想到程以清连自己都不认识了，就没由来的一肚子火。</p><p> </p><p>达夏扯了下嘴角讥笑道：“你是天王老子吗？都他妈得认识你。”</p><p> </p><p>敖三狠狠瞪达夏，从鼻子挤出一声“呵”，转过头不去理他。要不是程以清，这个破房子他敖三一辈子都不会来的，程以清现在很黏达夏，他一点都不想看着程以清跟个小猫一样团在刘文旁边，他看了非常倒胃口。但程以清最近病情复发，达夏不知道得了什么法子唬住了他，呵，现在更好了，连别人都不认识了，只认得他了，跟他妈的邂逅了真爱一样。</p><p> </p><p>幸亏敖三知道达夏对程以清还算挺好，又在暗地里把达夏祖宗十八代也调查了个底朝天，才算是放心了。其实他原以为程以清病情稳定了不少，以往每次他来也“三儿三儿”叫的亲热，只是没想到这次竟然完全认不出自自己了，程以清的病一直是多年来横亘在心头的一根刺，敖三想躲也躲不掉，可偏又无法解决。</p><p> </p><p>“他这样下去会垮掉的。”简亓轻轻出声，“送医院去吧。或者再叫上次的那个宋医生来看看。”</p><p> </p><p>“宋医生上次看完确实有效果，我已经约了他这周再来看看。他也说了这种病急不得，幸亏他说是在好转的。不过医院是绝对不可能去的，能让宋医生来家里已经算不错了，宋医生第一次来的时候以清用台灯把人家打出去了。要不是我在，我看他能把人家打死，他使了全力你们也应该知道多大劲。他现在，除了我，跟谁在一起都会犯病。”达夏道。</p><p> </p><p>敖三实在听不下去了，骂了一声艹踢门出去了，“有事给我打电话吧。照顾好他就行。”</p><p>这他妈腻歪给谁看呢，真他妈恶心。</p><p> </p><p>达夏看敖三的背影扯嘴笑了，“三哥脾气还是这么大。”</p><p> </p><p>“他现在也跟疯了差不多了。”一下停顿后，简亓又道，“达夏，现在只有我们俩了，我还是想问问你上次我说的那个戏，”简亓说话不急不慢，宛如春风拂面。</p><p> </p><p>“我以为你只是单纯的来看以清哥。”少年有点难以置信。</p><p> </p><p>“我也要吃饭的，工作又不能丢。”</p><p> </p><p>“不去。我上次就说了。再说他现在这个样子，你明明知道我走不开。”达夏语气不太好。</p><p> </p><p>简亓笑，“也对。那既然你没时间，这个戏我就给宋玄了。说来啊，公司这次也是费了好大功夫，才搭上这个国际导演，放弃了挺可惜的。”简亓点头。</p><p> </p><p>达夏盯着简亓看，这个人一手把自己带进圈子，可以说对自己恩惠颇多，算有知遇之恩，以至于达夏早就已经很了解简亓。</p><p> </p><p>“简哥，你没必要这样。我们又不是第一天认识了。你为什么偏偏在这种情况去谈这个戏，我们都清楚，你明知道我现在根本不可能去国外拍戏。”</p><p> </p><p>简亓语重心长的模样，“不是我不想管你们了啊， 实在是...”简亓长长的叹一口气，接着说道，“你们都太不听话了，你也是，以清也是，我这座小庙早装不下你们啦。”</p><p> </p><p>达夏不再客气，“我就算了。你挑我时应当是看走了眼，但是以清哥算是够听话了吧，你不会忘了他这次病情复发是因为什么吧，是你逼他接的那部双生的电影。”</p><p> </p><p>“我走了，公司啊，事情太多，呵呵。”简亓维持住风度浅浅一笑。</p><p> </p><p>达夏没有起身去送，他转头看向窗外，落日的余晖照进房间铺了一地。秋天到了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>三、『程以鑫日记』</p><p> </p><p>2010年7月 23日<br/>他走了。</p><p> </p><p>2010年7月25日<br/>对不起。</p><p> </p><p>2010年8月1日<br/>我会忘了你吗？</p><p> </p><p>2010年9月15日<br/>我以后能做什么呢？</p><p> </p><p>2010年10月24日<br/>三儿来了。<br/>他打了我。<br/>他说他恨我。恨我把他的以清害死了。<br/>但那也是我的以清。</p><p> </p><p>2010年10月25日<br/>他好像没死。最近我总能感受到他。<br/>他好像在跟我说话。</p><p> </p><p>2010年10月26日<br/>今天看见他了。他还是我的乖弟弟。我还能听到他跟我说话。</p><p> </p><p>2010年10月27日<br/>哥，不用担心我，我在这边很好。</p><p> </p><p>2010年10月28日<br/>想要什么我就给我托梦。</p><p> </p><p>2010年10月29日<br/>哥，我什么都不需要。你好好活。</p><p> </p><p>2010年10月30日<br/>弟弟真的很乖，要是死的是我就好了。</p><p> </p><p>2010年10月31日<br/>为什么死的不是我。</p><p> </p><p>2010年11月1日<br/>为什么死的不是我。</p><p> </p><p>2010年11月2日<br/>为什么死的不是我。</p><p> </p><p>2010年11月3日<br/>哥哥死了。</p><p> </p><p>2010年11月4日<br/>今天开始我是程以鑫。哥哥，以后我会让每个人都知道你的名字。</p><p> </p><p>2010年11月20日<br/>三儿来了，他看我眼神有点奇怪。</p><p> </p><p>2010年12月25日<br/>给三儿过生日，傻逼17了。</p><p> </p><p>2011年6月8日<br/>今天见到一个很奇怪的人，他叫简亓。</p><p> </p><p>2011年11月5日<br/>准备去北京。开始新的生活。<br/>我答应简亓了，因为简亓说我会爱上表演的。<br/>他说，表演的最高境界是你自己都不你自己是谁。<br/>我想。的确是的。</p><p> </p><p>2013年5月6日<br/>生活确实很难，但简亓对我很好。哥，你不用担心。</p><p> </p><p>2017年10月5日<br/>我见到达夏了。他眼神好奇怪。<br/>他应该也很想哥哥吧。</p><p> </p><p>2017年11月24日<br/>今天拍了威亚戏。哥哥。我好想你。</p><p> </p><p>2018年1月11日<br/>跟达夏合作了一部戏。<br/>他很有野心。</p><p> </p><p>2018年3月5日<br/>接了个新本子，简亓说也许会对我的事业有重大意义。</p><p> </p><p>2018年8月10日</p><p>达夏今天也没有回来。说实话我是有些想他的。但我不应该。他应该是哥哥的。</p><p>我今天所有的一切都是从哥哥手里抢来的。</p><p>如果哥哥还在会不会怪我啊。我占据了他的一切。</p><p>我坐在沙发上看电视，是他演的。他在里面的很反常的演了个警察，我真的第一次看他演这种正义角色，好帅气。我曲着腿把自己圈起来，陷在沙发里，这样会让我觉得很安全，我低头看我的膝盖，像是一朵花被捣碎在里面，我挖开看里面的血好红啊，但我觉得好美丽，像红月亮。</p><p>红河水缓缓流淌，我闭上眼就能听见林间鸟鸣，泉水叮咚。我走进小潭里，水流轻柔地漫过我的双腿，鱼儿摇着尾巴游到我身边，亲吻我的膝盖，舔舐我的疮口，痛苦中我感到一阵电闪雷鸣。</p><p>下雨了。</p><p>我被淋湿了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2018年8月21日</p><p>达夏昨天又打了我。我觉得我还是挺乖的，不知道为什么他总是对我态度很不好。昨天他把我的手和腿绑到床上，勒得我好难受，今天醒来痛的要死，手臂上都是淤青，不知道又对我做了什么。</p><p>其实有时候，我觉得他对我挺好的。比如他在厨房给我做蛋糕的时候。或者在床上亲我的时候。</p><p>大多数时候我不知道自己为什么活着。只有在他身边我尚且觉得自己还算一个人。</p><p>虽然我有时候有点想不通。但我能知道，我的人生大概是不怎么顺畅的。</p><p> </p><p>2018年9月10日<br/>不知道为什么，达夏不去拍戏了，每天在家里守着我。他是怕我又跑了吗？我怎么会跑，只要我离开他的视线他就会打我，我真的怕了。</p><p> </p><p>2018年9月26日<br/>达夏想带我去医院，他一定是又想用各种各样的药来折磨我。</p><p> </p><p>2018年10月5日</p><p>每次他进来的时候，我都能感到满满的充盈。<br/>狂风暴雨般的顶弄里，我仿佛像被雨滴砸的摇摇摆摆的垂叶，喘气的间隙我抬头舔裹他的耳垂，亲吻他的脸颊，他的热气就呼在我的脖颈，拥着他我就像是拥住了整个人间。好像，这个世界也不是那么无情。在他的雨露喷射进我的叶茎时，我的叶子又摆了起来，接着我的指甲似乎划破了他，但其实我是没有指甲的，我把他的闷哼视作对我感到满意的夸奖。他软嫩的舌头舔舐过我的睫毛，带走眼泪滴下时的温热，他宽厚的肩膀罩住我，我像条鱼儿钻进他的怀里，认真对他说。</p><p>达夏，我真的好爱你。</p><p> </p><p>2018年10月18日<br/>我好像看见哥哥了。</p><p> </p><p>2018年10月20日<br/>三儿和简哥来了。但我好像不太认识他们了。他们走了以后我才想起来他是谁。而且三儿看我的眼神好可怕。我以前怎么会和他做朋友啊。</p><p> </p><p>2018年11月9日<br/>我真的看见哥哥了。</p><p> </p><p>2018年11月14日<br/>哥，我好想你。</p><p> </p><p>2018年12月8日<br/>哥，我真的好想你啊，你能回来吗。</p><p> </p><p>2018年12月9日<br/>哥，你能回来吗？<br/>一切可以重来吗？</p><p> </p><p>2018年1月11日<br/>跟达夏合作了一部戏。很让我感动的一部戏。<br/>而且，达夏，是很有野心的人。</p><p> </p><p>2017年10月<br/>我见到达夏了。他的眼神好奇怪。<br/>他应该也很想哥哥吧。</p><p> </p><p>2017年5月<br/>简亓确实是很好的经纪人。他看上的戏都红了。</p><p> </p><p>2016年8月<br/>今年情况比去年好了太多，拿到了不少我喜欢的本子。算是稳步的走上正轨了。</p><p> </p><p>2015年11月<br/>原来当年我们换到深度发觉真的是三儿帮的忙。</p><p> </p><p>2014年3月 <br/>新公司确实好很多，我们有了更多新的选择。简亓给我推掉了很多本子，他说我们现在不必再去拍那些垃圾片。</p><p> </p><p>2013年5月<br/>生活确实很难，但简亓对我很好。哥，你不用担心。而且，简亓找到了新公司。</p><p> </p><p>2013年2月<br/>今天见到三儿了，他很忙，跟他抱怨挺多的，尤其是这个公司的老板实在不做人，把我跟简亓当畜生用。</p><p> </p><p>2011年11月<br/>准备去北京。开始新的生活。<br/>我答应简亓了，因为简亓说我会爱上表演的。<br/>他说，表演的最高境界是你自己都不你自己是谁。<br/>我想。的确是的。</p><p> </p><p>2011年6月8日<br/>今天见到一个很奇怪的人，他叫简亓。</p><p> </p><p>2010年12月25日<br/>给三儿过生日，傻逼17了。</p><p> </p><p>2010年11月20日<br/>三儿来了，他看我眼神有点奇怪。</p><p> </p><p>2010年11月4日<br/>我好像做了一场梦。原来我真的是程以鑫。</p><p> </p><p>2010年10月27日<br/>弟弟，不用担心我，我在这边很好。</p><p> </p><p>2010年7月20日<br/>弟弟，哥哥对不起你。</p><p> </p><p>2010年7月 26日<br/>弟弟死了。</p><p> </p><p>2010年7月 25日<br/>弟弟死了。</p><p> </p><p>2010年7月 24日<br/>弟弟死了。</p><p> </p><p>2010年7月 23日<br/>弟弟死了。</p><p> </p><p>2010年7月23日<br/>弟弟死了。</p><p> </p><p>2010年7月23日<br/>弟弟死了。</p><p> </p><p>2018年12月9日<br/>三儿，简哥，达夏，谢谢你们。<br/>不要担心我，我去找他了，我不能没有他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>四、『云雾』</p><p> </p><p>“嘭”的一声，达夏被敖三打倒在地，敖三疯了一样朝达夏的脸上挥舞拳头，简亓坐在沙发上看着两人冷笑。</p><p> </p><p>“你他妈怎么答应我的？！你就这么照顾他的？”敖三吼道。</p><p> </p><p>达夏不说话但用力反击，两人滚成一团，客厅里一片狼藉。</p><p> </p><p>“行了。你们现在这样有什么用。”简亓冷着脸缓缓张口，“我早就说了，送到医院去，你偏不愿意。”</p><p> </p><p>“你少在那放屁了，他现在根本离不开我，你不知道吗！我没想让他去吗？！”</p><p> </p><p>达夏满脸是血地从地上爬起来，擦了擦嘴角的血迹。“给你们看个东西。”</p><p> </p><p>达夏进了房间叮叮当当一顿翻找，拿了个本子出来甩在茶几上。</p><p> </p><p>“你们自己看吧！”</p><p> </p><p>敖三伸手，是深蓝色的硬壳本，封皮上是个烫金的“X”，敖三看了两秒，愣住了。</p><p> </p><p>他想起来了。</p><p> </p><p>这是程以清送给程以鑫的第一份生日礼物。</p><p> </p><p>程以清从小就天不怕地不怕，偏就怕他哥哥，可程以清小时候不懂事，只知道打架生事，每天在外面野，加上又开窍得晚，慢慢长大了才知道哥哥对自己的疼爱。有天程以清神神秘秘的找敖三，墨迹半天才说想给他哥买礼物，敖三笑的前仰后合说你又不是给女生表白，不过就是给你哥买个礼物这么扭扭捏捏干嘛，得到的是程以清的拳头伺候，“你懂个屁。”</p><p> </p><p>“你快帮我想想，给我哥买个什么比较好。”</p><p> </p><p>敖三抬眼看天，啃着手里的火腿肠随意道，“他那么爱学习给他买个本子好了，再说你们又不缺别的什么，你爸妈的钱有好几卡车了。”</p><p> </p><p>“得了少爷，你别卖穷了，我们就一打工的。”</p><p> </p><p>第二天他们去文体店挑了又挑，程以清真是拿出了毕生耐心，逛了一天，最后挑了个海蓝色的，封皮有个烫金的“X”。</p><p> </p><p>“这是‘鑫’的缩写啊，你还挺用心。”敖三调侃他。</p><p> </p><p>“不是，这是我们的姓，是乘，也是程。”程以清看着敖三的眼睛的认真回答。</p><p> </p><p>这件事只是他们年少时期里一件很快被忘记的小事，直到现在，敖三重新摸到它才又想起，十几年过去，本子还是干净整洁像新的一样，显然它的主人很珍视它。敖三慢慢翻开它，像是又重新回到那个山城的热烈夏天。</p><p> </p><p>简亓坐在旁边仿佛事不关已的样子，达夏看了心里冷笑，装吧，看你装到什么时候。</p><p> </p><p>敖三看完把它扔给简亓，简亓努力装作不在意的样子，可微微颤抖的手还是出卖了他。</p><p> </p><p>直到窗外已经星光点点，简亓才如梦初醒般呢喃。</p><p> </p><p>“他这是报复吗。”简亓放松身体缓缓靠在沙发上。</p><p> </p><p>直到现在程以清死后，他们三个人终于能够和谐的有礼貌的没有冲突坐在一起。达夏煮了咖啡放在茶几上，敖三低头不知道在想什么，简亓端起一杯咖啡，他现在极需要抓住一些什么温暖来维持住他长久以来自诩稳重的涵养。</p><p> </p><p>“是解脱。他算是彻底解脱了。”达夏一字一句说。</p><p> </p><p>“毕竟他变成现在这样。都是拜二位所赐。不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你少把你自己说的多高尚了。如果不是你前两年一直给他寄信，他怎么会突然又精神错乱。就让他一直以为自己是以清。至少他还是能活下去的。”敖三愤愤，他不过是因为公司的事一年没在国内，达夏就彻底把程以鑫摆了一道，等他赶回来一切都晚了。</p><p> </p><p>简亓朝敖三冷哼，“明明是你让他变成这样，你有什么资格怪别人，我之前就问过你，以清死后你有没有做什么事刺激了以鑫。敖董怎么说的来着，让我想想。哦，对，没有。你说你什么都没做。可是到底做了什么你心里清楚。”简亓站起来，长身挺立，一派贵公子模样，说出的话却是像刀一样射向敖三。“日记写的很清楚，以清走后两个月以鑫明明还是清醒的，结果你去看过他以后他就开始不正常了，反正现在啊，以鑫也走了。你到底做过什么也没人知道。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以简亓你现在装什么理中客，要不是今年年初你非让他接那部戏，他不会突然病发。反正对你来说，影帝可比他的病重要多了。”达夏狠狠盯着简亓。</p><p> </p><p>沉默。</p><p>长久的沉默。</p><p>他们不约而同的沉默。</p><p> </p><p>他们只是突然意识到，他们给程以鑫带来的伤害，远远比他们所表现出来的喜爱要多得多。他们就像一群刽子手，围坐在一起看程以鑫头破血流，看他满身是血的在地上蠕动，却又借此享受着程以鑫对他们的依赖，同时又在他身上划一刀，说别怕，你看我们在保护你，我们不会让这个伤口更严重的，但他们似乎却忘了，这个伤口正是他们划开的。</p><p> </p><p>到底有没有记得其实他是程以鑫，有没有人是真的爱他，而不是爱他所扮演的人和这幅躯壳。</p><p> </p><p>他们只是在一刻突然觉得，程以鑫，命真苦。</p><p> </p><p>“他的葬礼准备怎么办。”许久沉默后，简亓开口。</p><p> </p><p>“葬礼你妈了比啊，你他妈闭嘴。”敖三挥出拳头砸在玻璃茶几上，玻璃四散而碎，茶几上的程以鑫照片还笑眯眯的，温和无害的样子。</p><p> </p><p>简亓看了一眼发疯的敖三没有理他。“我想...嗯...他不是普通人，至少对粉丝对公司都该有个交代。”</p><p> </p><p>达夏嗯了一声表示同意。“只要你不榨取他最后价值就行了。”</p><p> </p><p>简亓无可奈何的笑，他想解释他不是那样的人，但又觉得，算了，反正没人在乎。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>正如太阳照常升起。</p><p>葬礼那天一切甚为平淡。之后就好像那个人从来没有存在过。</p><p>达夏离开了深度发觉自己开了工作室，所有一切跟简亓有关的他都拒绝了，达夏想，他是要向前看的，他再也不要想起过去，不要想起程以鑫像小猫一样窝在自己身边的感觉，他什么都有。他也不怕一个人。只是偶尔回家，当他看到卧室里的吉他，客厅柜子里放的电影碟片，冰箱里的红彤彤的草莓，他知道他是有过爱情的，就在那个人靠在自己肩头深深睡去的时候。</p><p> </p><p>简亓走进办公室开启工作状态，他努力让今天和往常一样，忙碌充实，但他无法控制自己在晚上看到太阳落下时心里的钝痛，他站在落地窗旁，回顾他们过去相依为命的八年，他用一句话给了程以鑫活下去的理由，却把自己也跟他拴在了一起，他有一瞬间甚至想，其实不红也挺好的，至少那时候的程以鑫是他一个人的，地下室里的灯也是挺亮的，每天回到家，看小孩用亮晶晶的眼睛望着自己，叫简哥，简亓感到心在抽动，那一刻简亓就知道程以鑫是最好的演员，因为简亓这个观众迟迟无法从程以鑫的剧情中走出来。</p><p> </p><p>某天春和日暖，敖三在大洋另一端的庄园里醒来，他想起他们的年少时代，他和程以清如何的莽撞又恣意，似乎把每天都活成最后一天，几乎像把以后的日子都提前透支。敖三经常觉得那时候的日子像黄昏的余晖，漫天铺地的壮丽里却蕴藏着灰黑的遗憾，在他错过最后一束光后，黑暗淹没了他。</p><p>他和程以清从小相识，一起长大，他以为他们还有未来的很多很多年，直到白发苍苍说出那句话依然也不晚。无数的日子里，那句话就在他的喉头徘徊，敖三当时却想，下次吧，等我们长大，我可以大声对你喊出这句话，然而直到程以清的生命结束，他也没有说出这句话。</p><p>他跪在程以清的墓前，看着上面小小的黑白照片，那是他们高一开学的时候一起拍的，程以清意气飞扬的笑着，眉眼弯弯。敖三带着委屈嘟囔，其实你一点也不像校霸，傻逼，学人家打什么架呢，这下好了，你下去找阎王接着打吧。他又想，那句话我现在也不想说，下辈子吧，下辈子，我还等你。你要是还想听我说，你就记得还来找我啊，别找错人了，就那个全宇宙最帅的，眼睛特别亮特别大的，就是你男朋友，他会一辈子对你好，再也不会让你受伤了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>